


The Sun King of the Court

by J000liet



Series: Swapped AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is the King, M/M, and Kageyama is /almost/ useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Hinata is King. He demands the best.Kageyama just wants to set. He could care less about everything else.





	The Sun King of the Court

* * *

Hinata Shoyo was a grump. All he wanted was to play volleyball and win and go to nationals. He would be the next little giant, even if he had to step on his own team to do it. He was going to be the best. And he demanded only the best in return. He started a volleyball team and they all sucked, but he tried to carry them. They couldn’t serve or set or return or spike to save their lives. They knew nothing.

He growled at the thought.

But there was that one kid. The bubbly one on the other team. He could set like crazy. The rest of his team was… fine. But him… the ball went exactly where it needed to exactly when it needed to. He needed that on his team.

Single Handedly, he won and then he turned his attention to the disgrace across the net.

“You!” He growled at the setter across the net. “What have you been doing all this time?”

“Setting?”

“Yeah! But why haven’t you been on a better team!”

“Cause this school is closer to my house.”

“Wha-”

“Kageyama,” a different student called, “leave the Sun King alone.”

“Bye.” Kageyama waved and went back to his team.

Hinata would use that power. And he would be the best.

* * *

 

Being abandoned was not in his plan. And all these people were going to a prime volleyball school. So he couldn’t.  _ HOW DARE THEY! _ He was the ace of his team. He was the reason his school did so well. He was the reason that those people were going to power house schools. Why should  _ he  _ be punished for demanding the best out of them!

Well… that didn’t matter. He would make Karasuno a power house school again. They would respect him.

“What are you doing here?” A voice pulled him out of his zone.

“The setter…” Hinata eyed the kid. “Your receives were shit, you could barely get the ball over the net, but somehow you can do a perfect set.”

Well… that caused a fight. He didn’t know why. He meant it as a compliment.

But the captain kicked them out. And unless they won the game, he would never play that year and Kageyama would never set. 

He demanded again and again. Receives, serves, tosses, spikes. Again. Again! AGAIN! Over and over.  He was less shit than before, and they were able to sync up just fine and win and that meant they could play.

And it didn’t matter that everyone stopped tossing to him in middle school. It didn’t matter that he was the Sun King of the Court. It didn’t matter that he had no friends and couldn’t make one to save his life.

Because Kageyama was friendly, and kind, and good to everyone. All he wanted was to set. He would set anything if it meant he could set one. more. time.

And maybe, it was time for the King to get a partner. Someone to rule the court with him. A team, that made everyone else stronger.

* * *

 

“Daichi?” Hinata went up to his captain.

“Yeah?”

“How do you tell someone you like them?”

“You just do?” Daichi turned around. “Finally come to your senses then?”

“What?”

“Kageyama. You like him.” Daichi smiled.

“How did you know?”

“You’re avoiding him and has really upset about it.” Daichi sighed. “Asahi did the same thing with Noya and it turned into a nightmare. Just tell him how you feel.”

“But… whenever I try it comes out like an insult.”

“Then just say ‘Kageyama I like you, go on a date with me’. Go on. Turn around so you don’t ask me out and say it.”

Hinata closed his eyes and turned around.“Kageyama I like you. Go on a date with me.”

“Sure!”

Hinata’s eyes snapped open.

“I’d love to. Lets go get meat buns and play volleyball in the park!” Kageyama grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the gym.

“We have practice now, dumbass!” Hinata pulled his hand away.

“Right! After practice.” Kageyama giggled. “Oh! I like you too!”

And then Hinata was kissed on the cheek.

By Kageyama Fucking Tobio.

And it was… nice.

“AHA!”

“What?”

“You’re smile.” Kageyama took his hand. “It wasn’t scary.”

“Oh.”

“It was nice.”

“O-oh.”

“I’ll make you do it again!” Kageyama laughed. “Now lets play volleyball.”

* * *

 

Suga smiled from across the gym.

“What’s going on?” Daichi came over.

“Nicely played, captain.” Suga stretched a shoulder.

“I try.” Daichi smiled. “Maybe I’ll have Yamaguchi finally admit that he has a crush on that setter from Nekoma.” He nodded. “Yep! That’s my next target.”

“Maybe you should look in a mirror first.” Suga sighed and walked away.

“Wait... “ Daichi watched Suga leave. “What?”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who you want swapped next? They don't have to be romantic either. I was thinking of doing a swap of Ushijima and Hinata, but I want to know what you want!


End file.
